If Mnemosyne Should Burn
by Jeaniexyz
Summary: One-shot of Hook and Emma's reunion in NYC. Major Spoilers for 3x12 but I've taken liberties with them.


If Mnemosyne Should Burn

* * *

Emma paced back and forth outside the precinct in frustration. She had no clue what she was doing there. The crazy stalker should be in jail. He could be a menace to society.

"But he's too cute to be a psycho" she thought to herself, and then groaned. How shallow could you get? It's not like a pretty face ever affected her before and she had seen plenty of good looking men around these parts.

But his face. It was so sincere. That puppy dog look reminded her of Henry when he was trying to get something out of her. The beseeching look in his eyes reached out and grabbed her by the throat so that she couldn't breathe. That's why she panicked and called for the fine men of NYPD to haul his ass off.

So why was she here, waiting outside in the freezing cold after posting his bail?

"It was nothing personal. I just don't like the thought of anyone in jail because of me, unless they really deserved it. What did he do really? He's pretty harmless. The man had on guy liner for heaven's sake and that ridiculous costume. I could take him down if he tried anything."

She groaned. Now she was carrying on a conversation with herself? Maybe the crazy was rubbing off on her by osmosis or anything.

"Emma!"

She snapped her head up in the middle of her internal debate and closed her eyes briefly at the sight that greeted her. The man had the biggest grin on his face, like she was his savior or something instead of the woman that got him thrown in the slammer. Definitely crazy.

"You came back for me," he said softly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't have time for this bullshit anymore. You already owe me big time for posting your bail, buddy. So why don't you walk your butt over to Broadway and leave me alone. I'm sure some theater is looking for a cheap pirate."

"Cheap?" he repeated in outrage. "Darling nothing on me is cheap. I would tell you the dangerous creatures I fought in acquiring all my treasures but we don't have time for that now. You're family needs you."

"Oh for fuck sakes. You're relentless. Do you even hear yourself? I'll break it down real simple for you."

She pointed at herself. "I don't know you, except for the fact that you're a stalker." She turned her finger towards him, "You don't know me. I have no family except for my kid."

He smirked at her. "Au contraire my lady. I know you better than you know yourself. And I prefer dashing rapscallion, love."

Emma gave him the death glare. She could feel the pounding behind her eyes intensify. Hook stood up straighter and dropped his teasing demeanor. He could tell she was about to run off or knee him again in his vulnerable place and then run off.

"Emma, look at me. Use your superpower and see if I'm telling you a lie."

"How the hell do you know about that?" She quickly went through all the people you had told that to in her head. Mainly the people she hunted down. And she was pretty sure she had never seen a Jack Sparrow wannabe before.

They stared at each other for a long moment before she spoke again warily. "You're insane. You truly believe your outrageous claims. I can't…." she trailed off.

He reached into his pocket and extracted the bottle. "If you would just trust me. This potion will restore your memory."

She crossed her arms across her chest and snorted. "Right. Like I'm supposed to just trust an asylum escapee. How old do I look, 10? I learned a long time ago never to accept anything, drinks especially from guys. That's the easiest way to get roofied."

"Roofied?"

She sighed. "Oh right, pirate from the middle ages. No pills there huh" she said sarcastically.

"Come now, Swan. We've shared drinks aplenty, across realms. Granted rum is the drink of heavens but this potion will do."

She glanced towards the police station. What was the worst that could happen right outside the station?

"Fine I'll drink that stuff whatever it is. And when nothing happens you'll have to leave me alone. Deal?"

"Deal? Hellfire and damnation! You've been exposed to the crocodile for far too long" he muttered under his breath.

"Fine. Deal." He handed the bottle to her and watched as she unscrewed the top and drank the entire contents in one go.

He looked hopefully back at her in anticipation. This was it. The moment he's thought of everyday for over a year.

Emma thrust the bottle back at him. "There I drank it. Now go away. I better not see you popping up like a bad jack in the box around me again or I will call the men in white on you so fast."

He looked at the bottle in confusion. How did it fail? "But" he sputtered.

"No buts buddy. A deal is a deal. Leave me alone."

"As you wish."

Emma froze. _As you wish. As you wish. As you wish._ That phrase reverberated around her head like a jackhammer.

Without turning around, Emma felt him come up behind her.

"I apologize for the nuisance I've been, love. I'd like to give you this for all your troubles."

She slowly turned to face him and saw a wooden box extended towards her.

"What are you Mary Poppins?" she asked suspiciously. How the hell did he keep pulling things out of his pocked. She couldn't detect a bulge in his jacket or his pant pockets. Definitely not in his skin tight leather pants. No way would a box that size fit in there.

He cocked his head to one side. "Mary Poppins? I take it that's another bad thing?"

She groaned in frustration and ripped the box out of his hands. "What the hell is this now?"

"A story. One I hope you'll read. I won't be bothering you after this."

Hook watched her walk away from him yet again. Was he destined to forever watch her leave him, time and again? He hoped that this time, she would come back to him. Everyone back home was counting on this, on him and the box was a last resort.

He threw the bottle on the sidewalk in frustration. "Damn Regina." Did she know her magic was malfunctioning?

* * *

Emma sat on her bed and eyed the beautifully carved box like it was a bomb waiting to explode in her face. She had a bad feeling about the entire thing. And living on the streets for a few years, as a teen, had taught her never to ignore her gut instinct.

Come on Emma, don't be a chicken. She finally yanked the box closer to her and flipped the lid. Peering cautiously inside she saw a thick stack of parchment. She slowly unfolded the one on top and began to read.

* * *

December 15

_Emma,_

_I've been separated from you for one day and already I feel the ache. Would you have felt the same had you kept your memories? _

_There are many others here that are also pained by your absence and the little lad's. Your mother and Prince Charming claims that you'll be happier there in the land with no magic. That you'll finally have the peace you've been searching for, for so long, with Henry by your side._

_Would you agree with them, love? I have my doubts but I do not fault them for wishing for your happiness. I'll pose that question to you once we are reunited. _

_Killian_

_March 1_

_Emma,_

_If only you were here with me. The giant and I are back at his lair reminiscing over our first meeting. He's having a great big laugh at your expense when I told him the tale of Jack that you had told me. Your world sure had strange ideas of what our land was like, love. You still owe me an explanation for the perm!_

_But do not worry, the damn giant is also laughing at me. He does not believe it when I told him of the hug that had saved me from the tripwire. Or that the next time you grabbed me, you had listened to me after all and did not stand on ceremony. Or that you had kept the scarf I wrapped around your wound. _

_Do not deny it Swan, I saw it when I __knocked-out__ visited your father._

_June 22_

_Emma,_

_Your father is not very charming despite his name. He was constantly pestering me over why I kept visiting the beanstalk. His exact words were "Hook, is there something I should know about Tiny and you?"_

_I told him I wanted to remember every detail about our first adventure together. Prince Not Charming proceeded to laugh so hard I swear I saw spittle._

_That's when I told him it was important that I know these things. How else would I be able to accurately tell our pirate babies about their parents first meeting? He then punched me._

_But do not worry for my safety. I believe more damage was done to his hand than my face. It remains in perfect condition for your viewing pleasure once we reunite. _

_October 23,_

_Emma,_

_Happy birthday my love. Your parents are throwing a ball in your honor even though you are not here with us. _

_I, however, am not at the ball even though I was invited. Your father and I are getting along quite famously now. He even let me borrow a horse. Or rather he would have if he had known. _

_You see, I've heard a nasty rumor, that the dastardly Blackbeard is at port. Most probably he wants what I have. No my dear, not my handsome countenance but something else very close to my heart, the Jolly Roger. It is unfortunate that this time, he may have something that I desperately want. _

_However, on this fortuitous day, your birthday, I can feel the magic of the seas churning. I'm about to obtain something I love even more than old Jolly herself. _

_March 8_

_Hold on Swan! I'm coming for you my love! Even if I have to brave this wild uncivilized land with great big yellow beasts and men yelling about burning dogs. The poor pups, maybe we can save a few once you regain your memories?_

_And how are underclothes alive in a land with no magic? Why are socks and knickers fighting? Or was it the giants fighting their socks?_

_Oh I must end this now. I see a horse at the edge of the forest!_

* * *

Emma blinked as she felt the sun's rays shining through her window. She hadn't realized that she had stayed up all night reading every single letter. All 439 of them. They covered every inch of her bed. She brushed the few stray tears streaming down her cheeks away angrily and hurriedly collected all the letters and stuffed them back in the box.

Not bothering to shower or even change clothes she grabbed her jacket and dashed to her door, with the box clutched tightly in her hands.

Throwing the door open she abruptly stopped at the sight that greeted her. It was him.

Hook grinned. "Swan?" he asked hopefully and optimistically.

"Killian."

"You remember" he said in awe.

"What?" She held out her arm to stop him from advancing further towards her.

"Wait, no I don't….I'm not…I" she trailed off.

His face fell. "You don't remember. It didn't work."

She swallowed and willed her heart to stop pounding so bad. It felt like it was about to be ripped from her chest.

"I'm sorry" she told him sincerely and with a hint of regret.

"But I'm not that person in your letters. I can't be. No one except for Henry has ever" she stopped mid-sentence before starting over. "It's a lovely tale. And for what it's worth, I hope you find what you're looking for, real or not."

She handed him back his box even though she wanted to clutch it to her chest like a child hoarding the last piece of chocolate.

He stared at her for a moment longer before turning away, his mind already plotting and planning his next move. By jove, the lass was stubborn but he wouldn't let this deter him. There has to be a way.

"Killian! Wait."

He turned back to face her though his mind was already miles ahead thinking of outrageous plans to get his Swan back.

She walked up to him and stood on her tippy toes.

"I wish I was her" she whispered against his lips before gently kissing the corner of his mouth.

The blast of energy that radiated through her was so strong that she stumbled against him. His arms were the only thing keeping her upright.

As she struggled to breathe, scenes of the past flashed through her mind.

Once it finally ended she stepped away from his arms and turned around.

"Are you alright, Emma? What happened?"

"Killian?"

"Yes?" he replied in confusion and a bit of worry.

"Killian? Killian? HOOK?" she screamed the last word before launching herself at him. "You came back for me" she mumbled into his neck, with her arms tightly wound around his body.

"Does that surprise you? I'll always come back for you."


End file.
